Confusion, Musing and Choosing
by Siwo
Summary: A month past the war. A month past the tension and all four dragons would be at peace. But one, the water dragon, Omi is not at peace. He's not only fallen in love with someone, but Raimundo. Jack has hinted his feelings at Omi but he's too dense to realize it. He's confused. He muses, and most of all, he chooses. Rated T for swearing and sexual situations :D
1. Chapter 1

I just love this pairing, and Jack x Omi :D Rated T for swearing and sexual... situations. Lets go!

* * *

The Xiaolin mansion was quiet as the four dragons were relaxing. A Sheng Gong Whu was yet to be found as it has to be activated for them to retrieve it.

The water dragon Omi sighed as he lazed on his front on the grass with the wind blowing on his head, although there wasn't any hair for the wind to sweep. He sighed as his mind played over the events of a month ago. He had been turned into a cat, crossed over to the Ying world to save Master Fung and had became friends with Jack Spicer. It was all overwhelming and they needed a break. There was a face that stayed at the front of his mind. Raimundo. He was all Omi thought about after the big war between the Dragon Warriors and Wuyu. After they nearly kissed in the Ice Race. Omi couldn't quite place how he felt about the Wind Dragon. He certainly thought he was attracted to the Brazilian, certainly. But who wouldn't be?

Dojo wavered to the garden and sang excitedly "A Sheng gong Wu has been found everyone! Yeah baby! We are back in business!"

Kimiko looked surprised and said "I thought all the Sheng gong Wu were destroyed after the battle?" Dojo shook his head and explained. "There are a few left. A few that we forgot. It turns out that you don't need all of the Sheng gong Wu to open the box! You just need the majority of it and that was destroyed. The only Sheng gong Wu we have now is the Fire-Heart and the two tong shield." He said. He opened the map and a Sheng Gong Wu that looked like a circle with a ruby heart in the middle of it appeared. "It's called the 'Love Circle.' Apparently it can show you who your true love is, or help you figure it out."

"Sounds kinda mushy ta' me." Said Clay, tipping his hat. "I'm sure it has a proper use, otherwise it wouldn't have showed up on the map!" Kimiko said. He grew up to a normal dragon size and everyone climbed on. "Where is it? The Sheng Gong Wu, I mean." Raimundo said. His voice, to Omi sounded like sweet birds singing. _Alright, now THAT was mushy. What am I thinking of? Raimundo is my friend! I can't be falling in love for him, could I? I do not know. Perhaps that Sheng Gong Wu could be of some use to us after all!_ "Right, Omi?" Raimundo said. "What?"

"I said, That Wu sounds useless. Who would be interested in something like that?" Omi nodded. _I would. I would be interested in something like that._

"You okay dude? You seem kind of out of it." Omi couldn't look at Raimundo without blushing a tad.

The green dragon landed in the middle of a forest, sniffing for the Sheng Gong Wu. "Are you sure its here, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes I'm certain. My nose doesn't lie after all!" Omi sighed and said "I need to take a walk alone…" He headed in a different direction. "Omi is sure acting weird lately." Said Raimundo. "Maybe you did somthin' he didn't like." Clay said. "Maybe one of you should keep an eye on him, help him if the little guy gets in trouble." Dojo said, eyes trailing off to a small yellow head wandering off in the distance.

"I'll go with him." Raimundo sighed.

Omi was sat on a broken log, nearly in tears.

"Why, why can't I tell him? It would most certainly be disgraceful to ask another man for his heart, and it would ru-ruin our friendship…" He choked out a small sob.A tear rolled down his cheek. He caught the sight of a familiar red heard engineer, Former Evil Genius, Jack Spicer. Omi looked up and saw Jack looking around. Maybe for the Wu. "Damn, I'm lost _again_!" Omi tried to keep in a chuckle and kept still. _Maybe Jack Spica' could help me. He recently said he was… What do they call it? "Gay?"_"_Homosexual?"_

Omi sighed and hugged his knees. Meanwhile Raimundo was hiding, covered in leaves in a bush watching the two, trying not to snicker at Jacks failure.

Jack turned to Omi. "Don't take this personally, or to heart, but what's up? You seem upset." Omi hadn't told anyone of his predicament. Of course not. The LAST person he would tell anyone of this is Raimundo! Because he's the person in question!

"I… It's nothing. Not a thing." Omi sighed sadly.

"It isn't nothing, it is something. Tell me or I will send your ass into space and back!" He yelled. "Alright! Alright…"

Omi began to explain how he felt about Raimundo. Slowly, piece by piece he began to understand. "Oh. So you technically have boyfriend troubles then?" Omi blushed.

"I do not have a boyfriend!" Raimundo couldn't believe what he heard. Omi likes _Him?_ The one who saved him when he nearly died? He remembered the time they were stuck in the cave in the Ice Race for that Sheng Gong Wu. Suddenly, his lips began to tingle as his hands went up to touch his own lips. _If only I kissed him… Wait, I'm not… in love…. with Omi? I'm in love with Omi! Holy fuck! I can't stay here any longer!_

"So… I can't do anything to help you there buddy." Jack said.

"I'm just so confused." Said Omi putting his hands on his head.

"Maybe this would help." said Jack. He gave Omi a short but passionate kiss that they both moaned into. When they departed Omi only said "Now I'm even more confused!" and bolted. Back with the rest of the group, Raimundo couldn't believe what he saw. Right after he figured out his own feelings, Jack the fucking Spicer kissed Omi!

His hands were curled up in a ball and he hit a tree several times before Kimiko asked "What happened? Where's Omi?"

"I don't know! The last I saw he was with Jack fucking Spicer!"

The image of the pair kissing, and the sound of their moaning made Raimundo angry. Pissed even. He would be sure to have a talk with Omi when they got back. If not, then before.

Omi was walking in a circle, even more confused than before. A glimmer of gold caught his eyes and saw a Sheng Gong Wu in front of him, in the tree! He climbed up said tree and grabbed the chain that was attached to it. It was rightfully his! Omi climbed down the tree and looked at the ruby centre. Transparent pictures formed into place and two people showed. Jack Spicer and Raimundo. How is it possible to love two people at one time?

"Omi!" Kimiko said, happily.

"You found the Wu! Does it do anything?" Omi shook his head.

"No, Raimundo was right, it is worthless." Well, he couldn't say it was WORTHLESS. It had a freaking gem in the middle that could be worth thousands! If money mattered to the monk. But that wasn't the case.

"Let me have a look at it." She said and looked deeply into the red ruby. "Well, all I can see is my reflection, maybe I love myself!" She giggled. It wouldn't be surprising, Omi thought. "Come on! We gotta go!"

Back in the Xaiolin temple, Raimundo wanted a word from Omi.

"Hey, Omi, could I speak to you for a bit?" He walked to Omi's square bedroom, only to find he wasn't in there. There was a letter written in Old Chinese that he couldn't understand. He could recognise the characters of his name. He didn't know the letter said

**_"Dearest Raimundo, I have figured out my feelings for someone. At first I thought that I have had fallen into love with you. But this changed after Jack Spicer… kissed me. I was honestly really surprised when I had felt passion when he kissed me. When I kissed you on the cheek I felt nothing. Maybe it was a simple infatuation after all. The heat I felt when he kissed me, it was too much to handle. So I have taken the Fire-Heart and went to his "lair" so he calls it. I wish that I could have told you sooner, or otherwise I would not be in this mushy mess. I apologize for my actions and bashfulness."_**

Master Fung kept reading until he read the last word. "We need to go there, _Now_" Of course, Master Fung was to old and fragile to go anywhere now, so it was up to the Three Dragon Warriors to "rescue" Omi. Not that he needed it.

The three, plus an actual dragon, went to Jacks lair. Faint sounds were heard in the hallway. Dojo, having the best hearing, took the lead. Recognisable voices were heard. Panting, groaning and grinding were painful to the dragon's ears, but he kept quiet anyway. Around three doors away, they heard Jack screaming. Raimundo picked up a small sized red robe. Disbelief. That's what he felt. Soon, they heard Omi scream. Kimiko and Clay looked worried as they leaned in on the paper thin walls and heard them panting. The door opened slightly and Kimiko used an invisibility Wu they took just in case. All three, plus a dragon, were not seen. Jack Spicer walked out of the room in a robe, sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks. "How was that? Did you like it? I take it you aren't confused now." Omi shook his head. He was panting as well. "Now I feel nothing but regret. I have done my friends wrong. I have done Raimundo wrong. I-" He was cut off by a kiss. His lips sparked with electricity and he _liked it._ Omi was wearing one of Jacks shirt that was too long for him. "So you still like Raimundo, even after that?" Omi nodded. "I feel horrible. Unclean. Dirty even. I mean no offense to you." Jack nodded.

"None taken dude. You were pretty good yourself. I like it when you screamed at me. But did you HAVE to yell Raimundo's name?" The said teen nearly fell.


	2. Finally choosing

Hey everyone, here is chapter two. I actually don't have a plot line for this one so I think it's just setting the plot of the actual story. Again, rated T for swearing and sexual situations. Although that was mainly in the first chapter. Let's go! Sorry if this ones shorter :(

* * *

"Well, I'm sorry to hear you say that. I hope if he breaks your heart then you will see me again." Jack said with a glimmer in his eye. "Yes, but I hope Raimundo doesn't break my heart. That's what I think will happen, though." Omi replied sadly. Raimundo did all he could to not run out there and give him a kiss. He hated seeing Omi sad. He mentally sighed as Kimiko pulled him away. "Omi…" he whispered. "What was that?" Omi asked, looking around.

"Probably the wind. Lets get you home then." Jack said, stepping back into his room to get changed. Omi looked around for his robes, but Raimundo was still holding them. He threw them on the floor near Omi's feet. "That's really odd. They weren't here a second ago?" he asked. Raimundo gulped and the four ran out of the lair. Omi tied his robes around Jacks shirt. He couldn't believe that he was defiled. And by that of Jack Spicer too. Maybe he would ask Raimundo to be his boyfriend for real? The thought of it made him blush. After five or so minutes, Jack stepped out of his room and had an amused look on his face. "Ready to go? Just climb on one of my Jack-Bots." He said.

Back in the Xiaolin Temple, there was a lot of confusion.

Kimiko was as usual, dumb as a door nail. "What was Jack doing to Omi?" she asked. Clay whispered in her ear what happened. "Oh. My. God." She whispered. "I thought Omi was innocent! Not… like that…"

"I guess we all thought that." Clay replied. Raimundo was sitting in a tree, blindly looking to the floor. "Omi should be coming back soon, so we better get in the temple so he doesn't suspect anything." Dojo said. Raimundo nodded. "Yeah… I suppose you're right. I better prepare for what's gonna happen." Dojo looked at him funny. "Argh! You know what I mean! Omi's going to ask me to _date him_!"

"Oh! That. I'm sure everything's going to be alright. Let's go back in."

There was a whirring sound and Omi jumped off the robot and gave a wave to Jack. He stared at the tree in the distance and sighed. Omi still had the shirt on under his robes, it felt weird, but he liked it. He turned around and saw Raimundo leaning against the wall chewing on a piece of grass. Omi walked passed him, but Raimundo grabbed him by his robes and held him up to arms length.

"And where were you? Omi? Why were you with Jack?" He already knew the answer to that. He just wanted to hear it from the person himself.  
"I was… Fighting to the death with Jack!" Omi lied. Omi can't lie. Well at least not very well. Raimundo gave him a strange look that was in between "What are you going on about?" and "I'm so not believing you." He sighed and put him down. "I saw you with Jack. You were… Yeah." He said. Omi gulped. His heart was racing, he was going to faint anytime soon. He couldn't stand it. Omi had to ask him soon. There wouldn't be another time like this! "Yes, I was with Jack Spicer. I was confused and he helped me choose. Afterwards I felt horribly dirty and unloyal. I deeply apologize." Omi looked at the ground.  
"Omi… Look. If you're confused about anything, absolutely anything, then ask me." Raimundo said.

Omi had a mental light bulb in his head. "Yes. I am confused right now. And the person I want to ask is right in front of me." Raimundo looked at him and bent down. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked. Omi didn't say anything, but placed his lips on Raimundo's.

It was about a day for Raimundo to register what happened. He lied in his mattress, not sleeping like the rest. He sighed and rolled over, thinking and thinking. Omi liked him, Jack likes Omi, and Raimundo liked Omi too. This was starting to sound like one of those western soap shows. Whatever those were, anyway. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder if Omi's thinking about me? _ He wondered. _Oh no, I'm thinking like a school girl!_ He sat up and found he was covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily. Did he have one of _those _dreams? He didn't know, he couldn't remember. After five minutes of tossing and turning Raimundo decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep soon. He slid on a shirt and a pair of trousers and headed outside. He climbed up the first tree he saw and mused over recant events. Raimundo's lips still tingled and sparked. Dinner last night was awkward because he always sits next to Omi.

"_So… Now that you're back, we can continue training as usual." Master Fung said. Everyone felt a little awkward because they knew Omi wasn't innocent as they thought. _

_The group that surrounded the table grew quiet, the awkwardness mostly emitting off Raimundo and Omi. _

"_So… Omi. Why were you with Jack?" Kimiko asked. _

_Omi began to explain why he was with Jack earlier today._

Raimundo looked up into the sky, and wondered. He mused. He thought about all those times he spent with Omi and half of those were interrupted by Jack. Maybe, he thought, the next time they went on a Wu hunt then he might be able to drag Omi away from the others. But they'd be interrupted by Jack wouldn't they? But yes, that was his plan. He jumped down from the tree and walked off to bed.

His plan would really have to work.


End file.
